Exemplary embodiments pertain to the art of gas turbine engines. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to combustor assemblies of gas turbine engines, and cooling structures thereof.
Gas turbine engine combustors are subject to high thermal loads for prolonged periods of time. To alleviate the accompanying thermal stresses, the walls of the combustors are typically cooled to extend the usable service life of the combustor components and therefore improve reliability of the gas turbine engine.
An annular combustor typically includes an outer combustor shell and a set of inner combustor panels secured to the combustor shell to thermally protect the combustor shell from hot combustion gases. The combustor panels are typically secured to the combustor shell by a plurality of mechanical fastener arrangements. The mechanical fastener arrangement often includes a stud that extends from the combustor panel through a stud opening in the combustor shell, and is secured at the combustor shell via a nut or similar component. Such arrangements subject the studs to high temperatures, reducing the service life of the combustor panels.